The Dangers of Death Note
by KennyIsArlos
Summary: Two girls have moved to South Park, striking awe on two boys, while hoping for a new life. But what they don't know is that's exactly what they're going to get, when they find something really strange coming right for them. Disclaimers: I do not own South Park or Death Note, any of the characters in those two shows, and I definitely do not own a beautiful-summary skill.
1. Chapter 1

The Dangers of Death... Note

**AN: This is my first story, REALLY hope you like it! It's a story in South Park about two young girls who move to South Park, ready for an adventure in their life. Nobody knows what's about to happen to them!... except, me, obviously. Well, here goes what I call an intro.  
**

* * *

Chapter 1: Just Another Day

Ah, South Park. The only town where crazy and insane activities happen every single day. But that's not the point of this story. I think it will really help if I introduce myself. "KENNY MCCORMICK, PAY ATTENTION!"

Or, Mr. Garrison can explain. I open my eyes to face another pair of flaming brown ones. He huffs and turns back to the board, explaining fractions.

It's only eighth grade- yes, I am smart enough to pass three grades- and so many things have changed. Let me start of with... Kyle finally admitted he's gay. For Cartman. My mind wasn't that blown, but it was blown enough to shout in his face, "DUUUUDE, HOLY CRAP!"

Stan is with Wendy, and when she moves back to Token, he's with Henrietta in the Goth Kids' group. I never understood his way of life; he's either depressed, fucking happy as shit, or drunk. Mainly drunk.

Cartman has lost about 5 pounds, but that doesn't change that he's still the fat ass of them all. His attitude hasn't gotten better one bit, except to Kyle. He always wants to show public affection, which is seriously AWKWARD. In a very bad way.

Good news-or not- Craig's gang has joined our group two years ago. We all finally ended our group war and decided to have a truce. Craig and Clyde still haven't changed at all; still the emotionless and the bitch. Tweek started to drink less coffee, but is still scared of being abducted. And Token has become less of a pussy, and more of a... boy.

Last but definitely not least, there's me. As I was little, I am still a pervert, but seriously sexy. All the girls want to date me, but I'm sticking to my girlfriend right now. I've learned to take off my hood more, mainly because the world is at peace.

"Hey Ken, will I see you after class?" I look up and see a pair of big breasts. There you have it: my girlfriend. She's not really that dirty... at all. But I can live with that. I'm glad we got over our fight on that topic.

"Sure you will, just gonna go to the bathroom," I reply. She kisses my cheek and walks out of the room. Wait... did the bell ring? Oh, what the hell.

Scanning my eyes across the room; I see only two people left. Craig, and his girlfriend. Yep, you heard it: he has a girlfriend. When did this happened, how could an emotionless freak feel such, well, emotions? Let me just say, you're about to find out. Because it turns out, that's what this story's about.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I hope ze first chapter was good enough? Explains most of how the story is going to act out. Now we shall get to my OCs! H-hey, don't make a frowny face!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Are We There Yet?

"I'm SO BORED!"

"Shut up."

"Are we there yet?"

"Shut up."

"Are we-:"

"SHUT UP!" Everyone in the car stares at me. "What, he's REALLY annoying!" The perfect way to start off a new life. "Let's get one thing straight- I am NOT sharing a bathroom with that prick!"

I am Kassie, Kassie Collins. In the truck of galore is my retarded brother Aidan, my best friend for life Amanda Haloe, and my dad Adam. I just realized they're all A-names... bummer. Amanda is seriously pretty; she's had every boy in the school ask her out! And when I mean in the school, I mean in the school; all three grades. She has perfect tan skin with perfect dark brown hair and perfect chocolate eyes. And perfect curves. She's a C-cup and I'm an effing A-cup. Jealousness? YES. You'd figure she's beautiful; her last name is Haloe! Pronounced 'halo'!

By the way, it would help to say we're starting eighth grade on Monday (If you can't keep track of the week, it's Saturday, dumb ass!)

Aidan is a pain in the butt. He has that annoying bowl haircut that everyone loves, which makes him adorable. His big forest eyes don't help one bit, and the fact that he makes his voice squeaky on purpose. Always getting more, always getting the top bunk (not that I want it, fans are usually right above them), always finding a way to out-cute me. Even when I'm on dates they'll think he's cuter when they come to pick me up! At least Aidan can't beat me at soccer, any instrument, and a other stuff.

My dad, Ned, is a very brutal man. He gets in fights at the bar, and likes to argue all the time. Yet, he never fights with us. Thank god for that; he looks like he could be in the army with his biceps and stone eyes and cut dark brown hair.

You're probably wondering: where's Mom? Well, big whoop, she died. How? I don't really know, but I do miss her. Ever since they found her body (still don't know, it's confidential since she was a model), Amanda swore that she would always "be the mother I lost". It still creeps me out today, and she's not doing a good job of being a mom, but more of a comforting sister. Plus, no one can replace my mom. She was beautiful, talented... everything you could hope for in a mother. Her only flaw was a snort she had every time she laughed super loud.

My mother had chocolate hair and sea blue eyes, unlike my light ones. She might have been Jewish, but her nose was just the right shape. Not too big, not too small. And it's not hard to realize another reason why all the boys loved her... I would never say that about her. She was an inspiration to everyone everywhere. Especially me.

Enough about my mother, before I put on a frown. We're finally here, I hope we can get some food, I'm- wait... WE'RE HERE? "HOORAY! TIME TO FIND SOME NEW FRIENDS AND DECEIVE THEM!" Aidan screams into the cold air. He gets that from me.

"Oh gawl, my eyelashes feel like they're hardened enough to fall off! This is the problem with waterproof mascara!" Amanda, Amanda... did I forget to mention she's a perfectionist and cosmetic? The best with make-up you can find in a hundred-mile radius. If you trash talk her about make-up... I won't recognize you as human afterwards. Or she'll challenge you with a showdown and smack you with a glove.

"Alright, everyone grab a bag and walk into the hotel," Dad orders. Too poor to afford an actual house yet... right...

Dad is a lineman and there are MANY snowstorms here apparently, so it looks like we'll be making a butt-load of money. Amanda makes her own lip gloss with special herbs found in the tundra, so this place should be good. Aidan gets paid to shovel driveways in the winter... perfect! Amanda wants me to be a model with my hair straightened, but (a) I need make-up to cover up hideous pimples, which they don't expect you to have any and (b) I like my hair curled. Plus, she read me in a magazine once that if you straighten your hair all the time, you'll be forced to chop it all off. My head would freeze in the winter...

We walk into the lobby and Dad goes to check in, so the rest of us sit on the couches. "My god, it's cold in here!" Amanda screams.

"Come on, it's nice and heated," I reply. She shakes her head violently and rubs her arms like a maniac. "Alright, I think Dad is done. Let's get up to our room... 15B. Oh, screw this shit! There's 15 floors! And..." We all scan the room. "I DON'T SEE AN ELEVATOR!"

"WE CAN'T SURVIVE HERE, DAD!" my best friend shrieks. She also calls my father Dad since she lives with us now. Her parents are in jail... poor girl. Well, she's going to have to perk up, because I remember seeing the border sign of the city: _Welcome to South Park- Center of Hell. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: He's Back

"Hey Clyde, look over there. Have you seen those kids before?"

"No, I don't think I have, Tweek."

"THEY'RE ABDUCTORS! WE SHOULD'VE KEPT THE WALL UP!"

"Now Tweek, remember the life lesson we were taught?"

"GAHH! THE UNDERPANTS GNOMES... I-I'm o-okay..."

My friends are insane. Seriously insane. I don't even know why I hang out with them either. "Have you seen them, Token?" I pay attention to Clyde's question and shake my head. "Well, let's go meet 'em, shall we?" Always a player, huh Clyde? Even when it might be with aliens.

"Hey there ladies, how are you doing?" the bitch seductively murmurs.

"HEY, AS FAR AS I'M CONCERNED, I AM NOT A LADY! OR A GIRL!" A little boy pops out from behind them. "For your information mister, you are not touching my big sister and her friend! Only I get to do that! Except my sister; she's ugly." The girl with dirty blond and blue hair jabs the boy with her elbow, while the brown-haired girl giggles. "Ouch, I was kidding... god..."

"As I repeat, how are you ladies doing?"

"As I answer, who the fuck are you?" the older sister eyes him. "We're shopping at Wall-mart minding our own business, when some jock walks up and hits on us?"

"We're doing fine!" the other girl replies flirtatiously. The sister gives her a questioning glare. "What, is he kinda cute."

Clyde walks up to them closer, winks, and hands the brown-haired a piece of paper murmuring, "Call me sometime." He strolls away, motioning for us to follow him like some kind of posse. "Dudes, that totally worked!"

"G-good job, C-Clyde... GAHH!"

"Was that really necessary?" He nods his head slowly. "God! You're already dating Bebe! No one is supposed to cheat on their girlfriend. If she finds out, you're screwed."

He swats the air in my general direction and says, "Come on, Token. I can do whatever I want, that bitch can't hold me—hey, here comes Craig!"

A boy in a blue Chullo hat runs over to us. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late. Had to clean up Stripes's vomit." We all roll our eyes. "What? I can't have my room smelling like puke. That would make me sooo unhappy."

"Everything makes you unhappy, Craig," I smirk, as he jabs me in the arm with Tweek and Clyde hiding a laugh. "It's good to have you back." Craig just took a vacation to Aspen with the rest of our giant group. He told us over the phone how Stan had to beat some guy at skiing and won Heather back... whoever the hell that is. "Dude, you'll never guess who we just saw!"

"Is it Cartman's mom in a bikini? Don't worry; nobody's missing that." We all laugh out loud at the snide comment; Craig is the only person I actually respect in the group. Although, I don't think he respects me...

"No dude, it was two hot chicks. At least one, the other one was flat-chested. They had a little boy with them, and he was the most annoying brat ever. Reminded me of Cartman a little. Except he wasn't fat. I think they're in our grade."

"ANOTHER Cartman?!"

"No, just the girls."

"Alright, I still don't like one Eric. They give gas and spread horrible cheer. Like a Santa Nightmare." Again, everyone laughs. Oh, how it's great for him to be back.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Who are They

"COME ON, AIDAN! WE'RE GOING TO SCHOOL NOW!" I call. He jumps down the stairs with a messenger bag at his side, in new school clothes. "Nice bag," I sarcastically say.

"Flat-chest!" he smirks, and Amanda gives him her _glare _while I shield my eyes. "NO! NOT THE _GLARE!" _She can be pretty creepy with her eyes wide open, I must admit.

We walk down the sidewalk of the neighborhood, staring at all the houses. They either look neutral, or broken down from some kind of disaster. One house is luxurious- I wonder who that belongs to.

My 'sister' starts to talk to herself out loud again. "I wonder how the people at school will treat us. Don't you think they're going to praise us because we're so beautiful?"

"Correction: there's no we. It's you, not me."

"Oh come on, you've got great hair! If only you put it down. Plus, you've got great hips! You remind me of an actual hourglass!" I scoff, looking down at my waist. They're just bumps. Stupid, in-the-way bumps.

Finally arriving at the doors, Aidan rams them open with his head, and then screaming in pain afterwards. "It's what you get, little dude. See you after school." Amanda studies the map, tapping her chin. "Um... it's upside down..." She gives a long 'ohhhh' and turns it around. Finally, it leads us to Room 715.

Opening the door, every single pair of eyes stare at us like we're pizza. "Well class, these are the new students I was talking about," Mr... Mr... ah forget it. "You can just sit in those two empty seats in the middle of the classroom." Everyone stares at the seats as if celebrities were in the room. What are they, paparazzi? Do they know my mom? Did they even get her magazine issues?

I sit down next to a boy in a Russian-looking green hat. "Hi," I mutter, trying my best to make new friends. "Who are you?"

"I'm Kyle Brovlofski, School Vice President. And you are...?" He holds out his hand, waiting for me to answer and shake.

"I'm Kassie Collins, School's New Student," I say, holding out a fist. He smirks a little and forms his hand into a rock shape, bumping mine. "As you have noticed, I'm not that... how do you say..."

"Etiquette?" he asks, and I nod my head. "No worries, me neither. They just ask me to act like it and set a precedent. My bad, I mean an..."

"Example. A precedent is an example for others to follow." He raises his eyebrow. "What? I'm not dumb, actually. I'm just not into the clothing and style of an intelligent being. I'm more... book-smart-street-smart Gangnam Style. You know what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, I do," he smiles. We high-five, laughing, while I hear somebody cough. Looking over my shoulder, I just realized I've abandoned Amanda to a lonely awkward silence. "Who's that?" Kyle asks.

"That's my best friend, Amanda." She giggles and waves, but he just nods his head. "Don't worry, she won't flirt with you anymore. Right, Mandy?"

"Yeah yeah, whatever. You think you can make friends so quickly?" she teases. "Well what do you know- I've already made a friend!" Her hands motion over to a baby-faced teen with a patch of blond hair on his head. "His name is Butters, and he is SUPER sweet and cute! Not like cute cute, but like puppy cute."

"Aw hamburgers, I'm not cute cute?" The offended Butters innocently sighs. Amanda shakes her head in a motherly way and hugs him. Right, she can be a mother to him but not me. Oh well, I don't need a... mom. I've got Kyle! Even though I've just met him.

"Hey, after school do you want to meet the rest of my gang?" I nod my head in excitement, and he grins widely while turning to face the class. I am seriously going to love this school.


End file.
